


Christmas Kisses

by Periwinkle_Poet



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, just a light sprinkle of it, there's very little hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periwinkle_Poet/pseuds/Periwinkle_Poet
Summary: Eddie looked up and saw the plant, and then back to Richie's cute and stupid smug face, what a bastard.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 42





	Christmas Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I made this little Xmas fic as a little unintentional present for all of you! So, Merry Late Xmas!!  
> Also, I will be updating Teddie Catbrak, do not worry. The only reason I haven't been writing and posting is because of school and possibly other things, but fret not! For I shall be posting in 2020!  
> -RJ

Sometimes Eddie really surprised himself with how wrong he was about the things he liked.  
He always thought that he _hated_ kisses, all the potential germs and shit in someone's mouth. He especially hated the idea of kissing girls, what with their cooties and all of that gross shit. He kinda thought it was _disgusting_ that people wanted to kiss each other. 

But really, looking back at it now, as a young adult living with his roommate, Richie Tozier, and being so deeply in love with him, he knows why he thought that kissing was gross. It was because he wanted to kiss Richie Tozier so bad.   
And of course, in their childhood town of Derry, being gay was shunned. Plus, Eddie never screamed and shouted about germs when other people kissed, he always just looked away. 

He knows why he thought that kisses were disgusting. It's because he was disgusting for wanting to kiss his _best friend_ Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier. God he really was sick, huh?

But Eddie, too caught up in an epiphany of how his childhood sucked because he was gay and in love with Richie Tozier, hadn't noticed said Trashmouth sneaking up in a truly horrid Christmas sweater and a bundle of mistletoe in hand to where Eddie sat at the kitchen island absentmindedly staring out their apartment windows no longer sipping his now cold hot chocolate.

"Merry Christmas Eddie Spaghetti!" Richie shouted for the world to know before swooping in and kissing his roommate on the cheek.

Eddie turned to face Richie, his face burning, "Wha-what was that for?!"

"Mistletoe, Eds. Merry Christmas!" Richie replied with a smug tone.

Eddie looked up and saw the plant, and then back to Richie's cute and stupid smug face, what a bastard. Richie giggled while putting a headband with reindeer horns and stupid little bells on Eddie's head. Eddie rolled his eyes at the headband and looked back up at Richie. God, he looked so goddamn beautiful right now. The bright Christmas morning pouring through the windows lit up his face and his hair still had hints of bedhead. And his face, _oh god his face_ , his face was beautifully blushed from the morning cold and his eyes were crinkled with joy.   
Eddie felt like kissing him. He felt like kissing Richie Tozier's fucking face off. And what was stopping him anymore? He's an adult now, and he knows that they were all wrong. And even though they won't see, he'll still prove them wrong.

Eddie sucks in a breath before he mumbles a, "Hey 'chee," to get Richie's attention. Eddie turns and reaches up to hold Richie's face in his hands and continues, "I've loved you since I've known you. You're the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you, Trashmouth."

Before he could get a word out, Eddie crashes his lips into Richie's. He accidentally ends up flying out of his chair and sending both of them falling to the floor. 

The kiss is broken and Eddie begins to immediately regret everything and tries to sit up so he can apologize. He doesn't get the chance to though, as Richie is pulling back down into a deep kiss. Eddie kisses him back and begins tangling his hands in his messy hair. And they lay there on their kitchen floor exchanging kisses for a good 10 minutes or so until Richie breaks the comfortable silence.

"Eddie, baby, I love you too. I've loved you for so long. You have no idea how many times I wanted to kiss your face, so cute, cute, cute!" Richie giggled and pinched Eddie's cheek a little, earning him an annoyed 'Richiiiiieee' from his adorable spaghetti man. He stopped and soon they settled into silence.

That is until Eddie begins to snicker to himself.

"What are you laughing about??" Richie asks accusingly.

"Your face." Eddie giggled out. He paused for a moment or two before they both began laughing for seemingly no reason. "Hehe, hmm," he stole a kiss before continuing, "Merry Christmas 'chee."

Later in their bed, Eddie pressed soft kisses all over his best friend's, now lover's face. Turns out, that Eddie actually really _loved_ kisses.


End file.
